Artoria Incarnate
by windstorm16
Summary: Captured after her failure to retrieve Sasuke, Naruko was experimented on and transformed into a Demi-Servant. But, she hasn't just been infused with the DNA and abilities of just one Servant, but multiples. Each one being a different incarnation of the same person, Artoria Pendragon.


**Hello all Storm here with a new story challenge from The Sith'ari! Nothing much to say other than hope you enjoy the story. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing.**

**"Na...ko…"**

**"N...ru…o"**

**"Naruko…"**

**"Na…oh to hell with this. Wake up you damn brat!"**

"Ow!" a thirteen-year-old girl, Naruko, shouted while holding her stinging cheek

**"About damn time you woke up. You have any idea I've been trying to wake you up? Thirty. Minutes."** Said a deep voice

Shaking her head from the dizziness still clouding her vision Naruko tilted her head up from her position on the ground and saw a tiny fox sitting on her chest. The fox had reddish-orange fur, long rabbit like ears with a black interior that wrapped around its crimson red eyes, and the most eye catching was the nine tails swaying behind it.

For a few moments Naruko stared at the fox in stunned silence.

"Kyuubi?" Naruko asked hesitantly unsure if this was the same fox she knew

**"Yes it's me human. Look at me, I've been reduced to a Kami damned plush toy! My power it's all gone!"** Kyuubi ranted

Shaking her head again Naruko pushed the Kyuubi off her and sat up looking around where she was. She was in a forest by the looks of it.

'Does that mean I managed to escape?' Naruko thought hopefully before something shining got her attention

Looking Naruko saw a sheathed sword with a decorative blue and gold hilt and cross guard with the scabbard being a matching color scheme with some red. Instantly Naruko grabbed the sword sighing in relief.

"Phew, I still have Caliburn and I can still feel the other swords inside me." Naruko said to herself relieved she still had her blades

**"Yes, yes congrats on still having your fancy toothpicks, now how about we focus and finding out where the hell we are."** Kyuubi said still annoyed at being reduced to the size of a plushy

"Who cares as long as we're far away from that bastard Hiruko." Naruko said not caring where she was only that she's finally free after nearly two years of being treated as lab rat

She remembered how it all lead up to this. Her failure to bring Sasuke back to the village, those creepy Anbu with the blank masks and that mummy looking guy, that derange midget Hiruko doing all those experiments on her, and finally her escape.

Yes, as long as she never had to see that bastard again she didn't care where she was.

**"You don't get it do you? I can't sense any Chakra here, do you know what that means?"** Kyuubi growled out getting right in Naruko's face

**"We're not in the Elemental Nations anymore! Hell we're not even in OUR world anymore you stupid girl!" **Shouted Kyuubi grabbing Naruko by her shirt and shaking her repeatedly not giving her a chance to respond

"So? Isn't that for the best, if we're not in the Elemental Nations I don't have to worry about the Akatsuki hunting me and you don't have to worry about being sealed away again." Naruko pointed

**"And what about all your so-called 'friends' won't you miss them and what about your promise to bring the Uchiha back to the pink harpy?"** Retorted Kyuubi

"I was imprisoned and experimented on for nearly two years and no one found me, I doubt they even tried searching for me. And that promise became void when he shoved a Chidori in my chest." Naruko answered, Kyuubi narrowing his eyes at her

**"When did you get the ability to think before you speak?"** Kyuubi asked

"Around the same time I had the memories, powers, abilities, and weapons of multiple variations of the same person forcibly implanted into me." Stated Naruko

Kyuubi opened and closed his mouth a few times before nodding.

**"Okay, good talk. Let's go find out what world we landed in shall we." **Kyuubi offered, Naruko nodding in agreement

Standing up, with Kyuubi jumping on top of her shoulder, and Caliburn in hand Naruto started the trek out of the forest. It took a while but eventually they made there way out of the forest and found a town drawing more than a few curious looks.

Given a pre-teen girl wearing ragged clothing, carrying a sword, and with a nine tailed fox on her shoulder wasn't something you see every day.

Naruko ignored the stares, given she's dealt with people glaring at her, her entire life she's learned to ignore them.

"Excuse me child." Someone said from behind Naruko making the girl stiffen

Instantly Naruko's hand flew to Caliburn's hilt and prepared to draw it on a potential attacker. But when she saw it was just a short old man she relaxed a little, but still kept her guard up.

If her imprisonment taught her anything, it's to never underestimate your opponent.

The old man was rather short, with a balding head of white hair, a thick white mustache, black eyes, and wearing rather casual clothing along with a blue and orange jester hat. The most curious part was the black emblem on the front of his shirt.

'It looks kind of like a fairy, but with a tail. Strange.' Naruko thought

"My apologies I didn't mean to startle you." The old man said

"It's… fine, uh…" Naruko trailed off not knowing the old man's name

"The names Makarov Dreyar, Third Guild Master of the Fairy Tail Guild. Nice to meet ya." Makarov introduced with good-natured smile

"You as well Makarov-san, I'm Naruko Uzumaki. And I'm sorry as well, I'm just not used to people sneaking up on me." Said Naruko having learned when to know if someone with ill intent was close by

Makarov waved it off, though inwardly he was frowning when he saw the girl.

She had shoulder length light golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and wearing clothes that looked to have seen better days. But it was the look in her eyes that had his attention, it was a haunted look of someone that's gone through something painful.

It was a look he's familiar with having seen it before in the eyes of a few of his children, most recently in the eyes of the newest member to guild, Erza Scarlet.

It both saddened and angered Makarov to see that look in those so young and yet have already gone through so much.

"Excuse me Makarov-san, but what is that symbol on your shirt?" Naruko asked curious of the symbol, while also pulling Makarov from his thoughts

"None of that -san stuff, just Makarov is fine. As for the symbol, it's the mark of the Fairy Tail guild." Makarov answered

"Fairy… Tail?" Said Naruko still not sure what that was

He said it was a guild, Naruko's heard of guilds in the Elemental Nations but they mostly became defunct after the Hidden Villages were founded.

"Yep, it's a guild of mages that take job all across the Kingdom of Fiore, but all members of Fairy Tail aren't just comrades we're a family. The name also represents a sense of adventure to discover more about mysteries and fate, a never ending journey." Makarov explained, Naruko surprised at his words

"That… sounds really nice." Said Naruko, Makarov nodding with a smile

"It is, I'm proud to be the Guild Master. Naruko if you want how'd you like to join Fairy Tail." Makarov offered, Naruko surprised again at the offer

"What? But, you just met me how do you know I can be trusted?" Naruko asked with a frown her guard now fully back up

She'd just met this guy and he's offering her a chance to join his guild just like that. Naruko wasn't buying it, she's learned to doubt any type of goodwill given to her, it might make her paranoid but given what she'd been through Naruko would rather be paranoid than end up dead or worse.

But Makarov's next words surprised Naruko yet again.

"Because I know you'd create bonds that will last forever in Fairy Tail." Makarov said with complete assuredly

Naruko stared at the short Guild Master seeing the honesty in his eyes. With a little hesitance Naruko held out her hand.

*Timeskip-Eight Years*

*Date-July 2, X784*

*Hargeon Town*

_"Now arriving at Hargeon Town."_

'Finally.' Naruko thought in relief as she got off the train before looking at the window where her travelling companion was currently hanging out

"Natsumi-chan you can get off the train now." Naruko told the motion sick girl

"Uuuugghh, help me Naruko." Natsumi groaned unable to move herself

Natsumi Dragneel, a fellow Fairy Tail Mage, was a cute girl, with long pink hair with a slight spikiness to it, black eyes, lightly tanned skin, and sharp canines. Her attire consisted of a sleeveless gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, revealing the bandages she keeps wrapped around her moderate breasts, a matching gold trimmed, black cloth wrapped around her waist held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on her left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf she received from her adoptive father, Igneel.

"Natsumi come on get up, we're here!" Said a talking blue cat a green backpack on its back

This was Happy, Natsumi's travelling companion and best friend.

Naruko, Natsumi, and Happy were currently in Hargeon Town, the former because she was on a job to hunt down a Dark Mage that has been posing as a Fairy Tail mage and using illegal Charm Magic, while Natsumi and Happy had come along after hearing rumors that Natsumi's adoptive dragon father Igneel was here.

Eight years have passed since Naruko met Makarov and joined Fairy Tail, and it has been some of the best years of her life. When Naruko first saw the Fairy Tail guild hall she'd been surprised when she saw brawl taking place inside. Makarov managed to put an end to it and told everyone that she would be joining, after getting her guild mark, which she got in gold on her right shoulder, all the guild members welcomed her with open arms.

It had been a surprise for Naruko, that these strangers would welcome her so readily despite not knowing her. It was both surprising and heartwarming.

She got along with her new guildmates, mostly those the same age as her, those being Erza Scarlet, Cana Alberona, Gray Fullbuster, Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Elfman Strauss, and Natsumi Dragneel.

Though when Mirajane and her siblings first joined there had been a three-way rivalry between Mira, Erza, and Naruko herself given they all tried to prove who was better, but they were still friends and sometimes went jobs together.

After four years Naruko managed to become an S-Class Mage.

As Naruko took more jobs her reputation grew and once she became S-Rank Sorcerer Weekly even gave her the nicknames "Saber of Fairy Tail" and "King of Knights", the second one being rather strange since she was a girl but went along with it. The nicknames came from her skill with her swords, and her chivalry and honor.

And Makarov had been right during their first meeting, Naruko managed to form several bonds in Fairy Tail, bonds with her friends, comrades, and family.

But with the good memories there were also some bad ones, which Naruko prefers keeping to herself at the moment.

Shaking her head at those thoughts Naruko looked at Happy but frowned when she didn't see Natsumi.

"Happy where's Natsumi-chan?" Naruko asked looking around

"Help me!" Natsumi screamed as the train took off with her still on it

'Oh no.' Naruko thought groaning before chasing after the train Happy flying behind her

*Later*

"Never again, I'm never riding a train again." Natsumi said coming down from her motion sickness, while Naruko patted her on the back

'Hm, from what I learned this guy has been operating under the name "Salamander" and he uses Fire Magic, which means not only is disrespecting Fairy Tail by pretending to be a member but he's also pretending to Natsumi.' Naruko thought angrily knowing "Salamander" was Natsumi's epithet since she uses Fire Dragon Slayer Magic

There were two things Naruko would never forgive, those who hurt her friends and anyone that insults her guild. Whoever this fake "Salamander" was, she'll make him wish he never crawled out from whatever rock he came from.

"Salamander!"

"Oh Salamander you're so hot!"

"Huh." Naruko said exiting her thoughts when she heard the shouting

Looking ahead Naruko saw a large group of girls surrounding someone.

'That's gotta be him.' Naruko thought

"Igneel!" Natsumi shouted running towards the group

"Wait Natsumi!" Naruko said but it was to late as Natsumi had already took off

'Damnit!' Thought Naruko running after

As she approached the group Naruko felt the telltale sign of Charm Magic trying to take control of her, but she shrugged it off thanks to her Magic Resistance.

Pushing through the crowd Naruko saw Natsumi with a confused expression as rather than finding Igneel it as just some guy. That relieved Naruko that Natsumi wasn't being affected by the Charm Magic.

Seeing the guys back turned Naruko summoned Caliburn and without drawing the blade she swung it at the back of the guys head knocking him out and releasing the surrounding girls from the Charm Magic.

"Huh, what happened?"

"Where are we?"

"What happened to Salamander?"

Naruko whistled sharply getting all the girls attention.

"Alright girls you are safe now. What you were feeling wasn't real but the result Charm Magic, now please be on your way." Naruko said

Though Naruko was confused when rather than leaving the girls looked at her with stars in their eyes.

"Eeeh! It's the Saber of Fairy Tail!"

"She's even prettier in person!"

"Can I have your autograph?!"

'What the hell!' Naruko thought as the girls now swarmed her instead

*Later*

'Ugh, finally I thought I'd never escape.' Thought Naruko relieved

After getting from the group of girls and turning in Bora, the bastard impersonating a Fairy Tail Mage, she went to find Natsumi only find her gone. Naruko then reached out her sensing abilities and located her at a restaurant.

Going inside Naruko found Natsumi and Happy sitting at table eating like their lives depended on it, along with a blonde girl sitting across from her. Walking up to the table Naruko saw the blonde girl was definitely a beautiful one with long golden blonde hair, deep brown eyes, and a buxom and curvaceous figure.

'And she's a Celestial Spirit Mage, with three gold keys.' Naruko thought impressed the girl had three Zodiac Keys when it was rare to find even one

As she approached the table Naruko heard the next thing the girl said.

"It's always been my dream to join the Fairy Tail guild!" The blonde girl said

"You wish to join Fairy Tail?" Naruko asked walking up to the table getting the two girls and flying cats attention

"Huh, oh hey Naruko where'd you go?" Natsumi asked before paling at the glare Naruko gave her

"I was turning in the Dark Mage, you know the one you left me with along a group of rabid fangirls." Naruko said

"S-sorry." Natsumi stuttered out fearful of what Naruko will do to her

She was even scarier than Erza!

Seeing the look o Natsumi's face Naruko sighed

"Just don't run off like that." Naruko said before looking to the other blonde

"Now you said you wish to join Fairy Tail?" Asked Naruko, snapping the girl from her shock

"Ye-yes, I do I've always wanted join since I was little! And oh my gosh I can't believe I'm meeting the King of Knights Naruko Uzumaki herself, it's such an honor my names Lucy!" Lucy introduced not believing she meeting one of the strongest female mages in Fiore

She was even prettier than her pictures in Sorcerer Weekly. Her shoulder length light golden blonde hair was done up in a bun and a braid held by a blue ribbon with bangs on the side of her face and an ahoge, her attire consisted of armored boots, greaves, gauntlets, and a cuirass over a blue dress with metal plates going down the sides of the dress.

"You as well Lucy. You already know me but I'm Naruko Uzumaki and this it Natsumi Dragneel and Happy, fellow Fairy Tail mages." Naruko introduced with a polite smile

"What, you're a member of Fairy Tail, why didn't you say anything?!" Lucy asked accusingly as she assumed Natsumi didn't know anything about magic guilds or mages

"You didn't ask." Said Natsumi shrugging making Lucy face fault

"Anyway if you wish to join Lucy, me and Natsumi would be more than happy to take you to the guild hall in Magnolia." Naruko offered, Natsumi nodding in agreement

"Really?! Yes, yes, please if you could." Lucy said excited that she'll be joining her dream guild

"Great, just give me an hour. I still have to deal with Bora fellows group." Naruko said getting up to complete her job

*Timeskip-Three Days*

"Wow, so this is Fairy Tail." Lucy said looking at the guild hall shaking in excitement

"Yep, home sweet home!" Said Natsumi grinning widely glad to be back

"Come on let's go in." Naruko said pushing the doors open as the three girls went in Happy flying in after

Inside Lucy saw everyone sitting at tables and at a bar, talking and drinking.

"Hey, we're back!" Natsumi shouted jumping on top of a table and simultaneously kicking someone in the face much to Lucy's shock at the sudden attack

This attack soon turned into a full out brawl much to Lucy's shock but she was still excited to be here.

Naruko meanwhile just sighed, no matter how many times she see it happen she'll never get use to seeing a brawl in the guild.

"Does this usually happen?" Lucy asked looking to Naruko, who nodded with her arms crossed

"Yes, though there are some quiet days, usually if Erza is here, otherwise somethings always happening. It's pretty great right." Naruko stated smiling

"Uh, not the words I would use." Said Lucy

"Naruko-chan!" a beautiful white haired girl said from behind the bar counter waving at the blonde knight

"Mira-chan hey!" Naruko said smiling going over to the girl with Lucy

"Oh wow Mirajane, the real Mirajane!" Lucy gushed meeting Fairy Tails drawing card and top model for Sorcerer Weekly

Before Lucy could say anything thy reached the counter and to her surprise Naruko and Mirajane leaned towards each other and kissed each other on the lips. And not just a light peck but a full blown lip lock with tongue.

"Uuuum…" Lucy said unsure what just happened

"Huh, oh right Lucy this is my girlfriend Mirajane, Mira-chan this is Lucy, she wants to join the guild." Naruko introduced

"Gi-girlfriend!" Lucy said shocked

"That's right, I'm Naruko's girlfriend or at least one of them." Mirajane said, shocking Lucy further

"One of them?" Repeated Lucy

Suddenly Makarov, in his giant form, jumped down from the second floor.

**"ALRIGHT QUIET DOWN YOU DAMN BRATS!"** Makarov shouted stopping the fighting instantly before he saw Naruko and Lucy

**"HM, WHO'S THE NEWCOMER?"** Asked Makarov his voice still booming before he shrunk down to his normal form

"This is Lucy Master, she wishes to join the guild." Naruko said

"That right. Well she is a cutie, alright new girl your in! Mira can you go get the stamp?" Makarov asked

"Of course Master, welcome to the guild Lucy!" Mirajane said walking off

'I feel like things are about to get exciting around here, or at least more than usual.' Naruko thought as the brawl immediately resumed

**So, what did you think, good. Yep, this time it's Naruko and she has been infused with the DNA, abilities, and memories of all the different incarnations of Artoria Pendragon AKA Saber. Not only that but she's been sent away from the Elemental Nations and to Earthland where she's now member of the Fairy Tail Guild along with capturing the hearts of several of her fellow female mages. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
